


Anchor

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied violence and gore, M/M, Nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: It wasn't easy for Dean to let anyone else take care of him.  Sometimes, though, he didn't have much choice.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



Dean shuddered himself awake. He shouldn’t be sleeping. There was something important he had to do, even if he couldn’t remember what. He tried to sit up.

“Dean, don’t.” Cas’ voice washed over him, and he settled. Everything was kind of too floaty for sitting up anyway.

“Wh’hpn?” he managed.

“You nearly got yourself eaten by a rugaru.” There was an edge to Cas’ voice now.

Oh, yeah. That sounded familiar. That would’ve sucked. Still didn’t explain what his deal was now or why everything was so out of focus, and that was with his eyes closed.

“Gone?” Dean forced his eyes back open only to see Cas’ eyes friggin’ glowing at him from the end of the bed.

“I took care of it. Now stay still. It is surprisingly difficult to reassemble your leg when you try to move it.”

Hell, he was surprised Cas had the mojo to “reassemble” any of him at all. He hadn’t seen him use it since he … got back. Dean wasn’t about to argue, though. If his leg needed reassembling, it had to be pretty bad. Good thing he couldn’t feel it.

“Sam provided medication to minimize your pain.”

Oh. So he must have said that out loud.

“Yes. That as well.”

“Hilarious.” Dean let himself drift. Whatever Sam had found in his stash, it was doing the trick. Not feeling whatever was wrong with his leg, that was good. He felt like he might just drift away, though, floating untethered out the window and off to who-knows-where. That part was less good. Still, he tried to just ride it out.

He was barely aware of it, then, when Cas finished whatever he’d been doing, though he did snuggle into the blanket Cas draped over him once he was done. He felt Cas’ hand rest on his head. Oh, he was probably going to make him sleep now.

“Thanks, Cas,” he managed to say first.

“Of course.” Cas’ hand slid across Dean’s hair and down to rest on his cheek, an anchor to come back to as Dean finally floated into sleep.


End file.
